


All I Want for Christmas is You (Air Force AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [100]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe is on deployment this year for Christmas. You and your daughter, Shara, try to get through the holiday without him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 1





	All I Want for Christmas is You (Air Force AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to all the military families who will be separated this holiday season. 💕

It was Christmas morning and you woke up cold. The spot beside you in bed left undisturbed, as it’s been for the past six months. You let out a longing sigh, the absence of your love, your husband, the father of your precious daughter, was away on deployment for the Air Force. 

You feel a stir on your other side. You look down to see your seven year old daughter, Shara Leia Dameron, opening her eyes.

“Mama?”

You softly smile at her, “Yeah, sweetie?” you answer and move some of her black curls, the ones she inherited from her father, from her face.

“Did papa come back?” your sweet girl asked hopefully.

You shook your head, “No. I’m sorry, Shar.”

Her form deflated, “But-But I asked Santa to bring papa home. He promised.”

You didn’t know how to tell her. You didn’t want to tell her, in risk of ruining her innocent portrayal of Santa Clause. So you made some sort of excuse, “It’s probably because Santa knows that papa is doing a good job at keeping this country safe. He didn’t want to take papa away or else the bad guys might be able to hurt us,” you said, bringing back to the consistent idea that Poe was a superhero of sorts. 

She nodded, accepting this circumstance, “I know. I just miss him,” she mumbles as she curls closer to you.”

You held her tighter, “I know, sweetheart. I miss him too.” You sat up and checked the time. It was 9:45 in the morning, “Do you wanna open presents?”

She shrugged, “I suppose.” She slides out of bed. You following closely behind. When she walks out of your bedroom and down the hall, a big smile appears on her face. There were a lot more presents than there were last night. 

Bark! Bark! 

The beloved family dog, Bee Bee came trotting from his bed, joining Shara’s side. They were best friends, those two. Beebs followed Shar everywhere. 

Both Shara and Beebs sat by the tree as you grabbed some presents for her to open. 

About an hour later, wrapping paper was thrown around the living room. Shara was playing with a bucket of slime that she received from Santa. You checked around the tree, making sure that every present for your girl was given. But you saw a box hidden behind the tree. It didn’t look familiar to you. 

You picked it up and read the tag: To my little girl, From papa. You don’t know this got here, but you were glad that even while away, Poe still managed to give a present to your daughter. 

You set the box in front of her, “I found one last present, Shara. It’s from papa.”

She immediately ditched the slime, wanting to see what her father had managed to get her. She tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a brown box. After tearing off the tape, she flipped the panels open. Inside, was a bear dressed in a familiar uniform.

“Look! He looks like papa!” There was a sticker on the bear’s right hand that said, ‘Press me’. When she did, she gasped.

_Remember me  
Though I have to say goodbye  
Remember me  
Don’t let it make you cry_

She listened to the song her papa taught her the first time he left for deployment. That song was special to her and she couldn’t help but cry as she listened to the soothing voice of her papa accompanied by a guitar. 

_For even if I’m far away, I hold you in my heart  
I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart  
Remember me  
Though I have to travel far  
Remember me  
Each time you hear a sad guitar_

The song continued and you began to cry as well. You loved how much Poe was dedicated to join the Air Force. It was something that ran in his family that meant a lot to him. What you hated, however, was the fact that it had to separate your family. 

After the song ended, Poe spoke up, “I miss you so much, my little fly bug. I hope that whenever you hold this bear, you know that I’m always with you. I love you so much Shara. I’ll see you soon.”

Shara hugged the bear tight in her arms sobbing. God, you just wished that you could have Poe with you right now.

_____________________________________

Later that day, you were at a big Christmas party being held at the Organa-Solo household. Everyone was dressed in red and green, donning Christmas hats and reindeer antlers. The boisterous chatter and joyful music playing kept you distracted from thinking about Poe’s absence. 

Leia, standing by the grand piano, clapped her hands, gaining everyone’s attention, “Alright everyone! Why don’t we all sing some Christmas classics?”

Everyone huddled closer towards the piano. You and Shara were near the front. One of Leia’s triplets, Matt, sat on the bench, waiting for whatever song his mother decided on first. 

“Let’s start with a fun one! Matt, dear, do you know that Mariah Carey one?” the blonde nodded and Leia smiled, “Perfect! Let’s go with that!” 

After a few introductory notes on the piano, people, including you, began to sing:

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don’t care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

_I don’t need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won’t make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day  
_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you  
You, baby_

You and Shara danced together as you sang, probably, one of the best Christmas songs out there. You two laughed as you dipped her and twirled her around. Unbeknownst to the both of you, someone was making their way through the crowd. 

You continued to sing and dance along to the music. People around you doing the same with bright, happy faces: 

_Oh, I won’t ask for much this Christmas  
I won’t even wish for snow  
And I’m just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won’t make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won’t even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click’_

_Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Cause baby all I want for Christmas is_-

When you turned around to face the piano, your eyes widened when your realized who was standing there, “POE!”

“PAPA!” 

You and Shara ran towards Poe, who was still dressed in his uniform. He bent down, catching you both. The people around you stopped singing, but Matt continued to play the piano. 

You sobbed into your husbands shoulder, you couldn’t believe he was here, “Oh my-what?! How-” you cupped his face, making sure that you weren’t dreaming.

He smiled at you, pecking your lips, “Han called in some favors, ya know, him being a former general and all.”

You looked to Han, who was standing right next to Leia at the piano. He gave you a wink and a nod. You then looked down to your sobbing daughter, her form latched to her papa’s stomach.

Poe let go of you to pick up Shara, hugging her tight, “Hey, fly bug. It’s okay. I’m here.”

Shara leaned back to look at her papa, wiping away the happy tears from his face, “Santa kept his promise!” Shara hugged her papa again.

Poe hugged her back, but also pulling you into his arms again, “Surprised?” he asked with a smirk.

You nodded with a sniffle, “Best Christmas present ever.”


End file.
